The use of trench capacitors for saving space in integrated circuits has been studied for some years. A convenient summary is an article by K. Minegishi et al. entitled "A Submicron CMOS Megabit Level Dynamic RAM Technology Using Doped Face Trench Capacitor Cell", IEDM '83.